


Maybe

by Demerite



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: After the battle is done, after the debriefs and interviews and meetings, Captain Pike and Commander Tyler find a moment to talk.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> If I wanted to be angsty, I could say I wrote this as the last conversation they ever have, but I'm choosing to leave it open-ended for you all to decide.

He's not actively looking for Ash when he finds him. 

Chris is walking back to his temporary quarters, exhausted and frustrated from his latest interview - interrogation - with Command about their battle with Control and the fate of _Discovery_ and her crew, thoughts in turmoil, when he rounds a corner and passes in front of the windows that look out over the San Francisco skyline, showcasing the view of buildings and shuttles and lights and life to anyone who cares to look. Right now, he's afforded a stunning view of the sun, slipping below the horizon.

It's not the sunset that draws his eye though. Outside the glass, leaning on the barrier at the edge of the narrow balcony, facing outwards in dramatic silhouette against the sky that blazes with the last fiery rays, is Ash Tyler. Chris stops and watches him for a moment, stands in silence in the corridor and just looks at him. There are a lot of things he wants to say to the other man, and he doesn't know know how to put any of them into words. 

Despite his stillness, something must alert Ash to Chris' presence; he straightens from where he's leaning and turns to face Chris, his face blank and guarded. When he sees who is watching him, he drops the expression immediately, lips twitching upwards in a small smile. 

Without questioning himself, Chris steps through the door and out into the cool evening air to join him. 

"Congratulations on the promotion, Commander." He greets, leaning forwards against the barrier. He stares out over the city, looking towards the sunset. It's still so strange to actually _see_ a sunset. 

Ash nods an acknowledgement, and for a few breaths, they stand in silence. 

"They asked me to run 31." Ash's voice is quiet. He's facing away from the view, staring up at the building behind Chris, like he can't believe he's been allowed back there. 

Chris glances across at him, catches his gaze. He tries to keep the emotion out of his voice when he asks, "You gonna do it?" But he knows that Ash sees everything in his eyes. 

Ash looks down, hunching his shoulders a little. "I can do good here. Make sure nothing like Control happens again." He admits, "And...it's nice to have a purpose." 

Chris nods. He knows something of feeling like you're at a loose end, of not having a direction to go in. Ash Tyler has a good heart, and he needs somewhere to put it. Chris tries to tell himself he's alright with the fact that it's not with _him._

"Well, maybe I'll see you out there, Commander." He says swallowing the pinprick hurt before it can grow and overwhelm him. It was foolish to hope that Ash would have come with him if he asked, and unfair, he thinks, to bind Ash to him when he _knows_ what the future holds for him, what's coming. 

Ash sets a hand on Chris' shoulder, the touch light. "Maybe I'll see _you,_ Captain." He says, and for just a moment, Chris believes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://ashtylerlurks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
